Hilda Berg/History
This is the history of Hilda Berg. Event of Cuphead Event of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Demonic War "If I don't save Hilda Berg real soon, then I'm done for. Now, here's for a real high-class bout between me, and Hilda Berg. I have to help the Preschool Girls, Team RWBY, Cuphead, Mugman and Cala Maria defeat Hilda before she makes these things go for the worse... mark my word, reader." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Threat of a Zeppelin During the Demonic War, she becomes one of Eeofol's demonically-controlled victims after Eeofol, The Devil, King Dice and their demons tricked her since they tricked Baroness Von Bon Bon, one of her best friends in Inkwell Isle. Being one of Eeofol's demon-controlled victims, she becomes a magical girl of Eeofol, judging by her red eyes and a demon dress, she would also fight at Erathian and other Grand Alliance forces. When she attacks at Cala Maria, Cuphead and Mugman , along with Su Ji-Hoon and his allies (including the Preschool Girls), she even transforms into a blimp form and/or one of zodiac forms, and then she would turn herself into her half-moon form to attack, as same in the Cuphead game. She had been released by Cala Maria, Cuphead and Mugman, along with Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls, once again after her defeat. However, she joined them to rescue all of Cuphead's friends and the other debtors of The Devil. After the Demonic War was over, she no longer became a demon-controlled victim so that she would be able to study in the Inkwell Isle Aerial Military Force, where she would be trained to become one of Inkwell Isle's greatest pilots, but she would also join Cuphead and all of his friends, even Cala Maria, Baroness Von Bon Bon and her girls. Assassination of Cuphead "Poor Hilda. Cuppy couldn't stand a chance when Hilda saw him dying after an explosion killed him in process. Maybe it was the fault of a South Vietnamese rocket launcher-usin' soldier who kicked his bucket for the job with one, single explosion. Just because South Vietnam betrayed us all, well, we'll have to see." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Ceramic Sorrow After the assassination of Cuphead, she is very sad that she lost him after she and all of her friends heard an explosion that killed him, and soon, she had herself to be a witness of this tragedy, in which she would be feared about that Ngo Dinh Diem would invade her home and Inkwell Isle, thus making herself so sad enough to cry quietly after she and all of her friends failed to save Cuphead's soul since Cuphead and Mugman saved her and all of their friends from the Devil's deal and Eeofol's demonic control. Later in the Inkwell Hospital, she is crying quietly, just because she was saddened that all of her friends are upset for his death, but then Ngo Dinh Diem gave a speech to threaten her to have her and her friends forced to surrender throughout television, thus making her, Sally and Rumor (whom these three are the Inkwell Isle Girls while Cala and Bon Bon hugging each other) got angry and she even destroyed the TV by using an axe. After being threatened by president Diem, she was being so scared that she continued to cry and scream, worrying that her love of flying in and around the skies, her friends and all of Inkwell Isle would be broken and/or lost by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, and that made her hug on both Baroness Von Bon Bon and Cala Maria as they continue crying, but they would be needing a new help from their allies. She realizes that Ruby Ramirez, now an anti-Rubyist, has located that Cuphead's soul is trapped inside the Independence Palace in Saigon by Ngo Dinh Diem, thus making herself, the Inkwell Isle Girls and their new allies get their own revenge and go fight against the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. She was being convinced by Dora Marquez to be helped by their new allies from Inkwell Isle and some heroes from the Grand Alliance, and she finally stopped crying and screaming, but that made her drive crazy enough once again to murder Ngo Dinh Diem in order to protect her love of flying and save Cuphead, Before Operation Wallop begins, she will have girl powers, her new allies and her revenge to save Cuphead's soul from Ngo Dinh Diem after this tragedy. Category:History Pages